How I became a Daddy
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: After gauge with Jessica, sad Aubrey had to deal with the fact that he was not coming anymore, but for him is waiting one big surprise- Jessica is pregnant with him. Can they start new life together with the baby? J & A fanfic. This fanfic is prequel for some my Bones crossovers were Aubrey and Jessica have children (like Plague Inc, EndWar)
1. Prologue

Aubrey still working, he was sad for gauge with Jessica. Their relationship was so promising but their relationship is now broken.

He worked like a workaholic.

After work Aubrey went to _Founding Fathers_.

"One beer please,I pay now." Aubrey said and he gave the bartender money for a beer.

One bottle of beer was enough for him and he wanted to go home.

But as soon as he left the bar, he heard a familiar woman's voice.

"Wait, James!"

It was...It was Jessica.

"JESS!?" Aubrey said, he was surprised, Jessica wants to talk with him after their gauge.

"Sorry Jess, our relationship is broken. I'm not have time to be with you," he said

"It's very important James! Please, listen to me!" she went a step behind him.

"OK, one sentence Jess. I'm really not happy after our gauge," Aubrey said

"I'm.." Jessica took a deep breath "I'm pregnant,"

Aubrey stopped, shocked.

He turned to her and asked; "You're pregnant Jess!? How long is it?"

"6 weeks," she told him

"And who is father?" he asked

"You are the father 'Superman', I'm fallen pregnant before our gauge," Jessica said

She came to him, put a hand on his shoulder and said; "I needed you to know," and she left

Aubrey was surprised from shock.. he will be Dad. He still loves her and he now started loves their little baby.

He had two choices. Either he takes care of her and baby or leaves the city leaves her alone.

"I'll be Dad, I'll visit her tomorrow. I love her and now ours baby," Aubrey said and he went home.


	2. Future parents in Jeffersonian

"Aubrey, you are frozen since yesterday," Booth said, when he noticed that Aubrey looking like half shocked and half happy.

Aubrey started imagining yourself and Jessica with their child in Washington D.C. park.

"I go visit her," Aubrey said

Booth shrugged, he doesn't know why is Aubrey walking to the Jeffersonian.

 **In Jeffersonian**

Jessica and other asistants helped with collecting the remains and re-folding into the skeleton. She did know if Aubrey was due to be pregnant with him or if he was happy.

"Are you OK, miss Warren?" Brennan asked Jessica.

"I am fine, Dr. Brennan," Jessica said

Jessica sighed.

"Hi Jess! I'm visiting you," Aubrey said to Jessica

"Aubrey!?" Jessica asked, when she in yesterday said him that she is pregnant with him, he was shocked but now Aubrey looks like very happy.

Aubrey smiled and looked as happy as never before.

"What is happening?" Brennan asked and she looked at the other asistants who did not know what was going on.

Aubrey came to her and he started saying to her: "I love you and too our baby..."

"Please don't speak so loudly 'Superman', I'm cutting down my pregnancy," Jessica said

"Baby is our secret?" Aubrey asked

"Yeah 'Superman', baby is our secret until they are born," Jessica said

Aubrey kissed her on her mouth and Jessica during the kiss she embraced him.

Aubrey started during kissing thinking if their baby will be boy or girl. Love is magic thing.


	3. Family decisions at work

Aubrey was so happy as never before.

He doesn't want to be "bad" Dad as his father.

He want be "good" Dad.

"Good morning Jess," Aubrey said to Jessica, when they met nearby the institute

"Good day 'Superman'," Jessica said and she takes again a deep breath

"It's 2 and half month. Please Jess, move to me before I get a family apartment," Aubrey said

"I and baby are ok, but I have got feeling that he will soon start digging and still I feel that it is bigger every week," Jessica said

"Wow, did you noticed Jess since you are pregnant we not have a lot of sex as before?" Aubrey asked Jessica

"Yeah 'Superman', I today move to you," Jessica said and they kissed.

"I wish you amazing day Jess!" Aubrey said to Jessica when he started went to FBI.

"I'm fallen in love with good men," Jessica said to herself.

 **In FBI**

 _"One would think that in such a good mood one can prove anything,"_ Aubrey said to himself.

"The world calls agent Aubrey!" Karen tried to discuss it because he looked dreamy and could not stop smiling.

"I'm ok Audrey," Aubrey said

"Ok agent Aubrey, what type of drugs you have got in night?" Aubrey heard Karen ask

"I'm very happy because I'll be..." Aubrey said

"You'll be what?" Karen asked

"It's a family theme so I can't tell it others," Aubrey said

"I understand it agent Aubrey," Karen said and she went to working

"That's reminds me, I'm visit Jessica in nearby the Jeffersonian if is she ok," he said

 **Nearby the destroyed Jeffersonian**

 _"Booth and Brennan 2.0. . I'm really Dr. Brennan 2.0. and Aubrey is Booth 2.0.? I think my pregnancy put us together again. I can't wait until we see at Aubrey home like a Star Wars a several parts of Harry Potter and Fast and the Furious. And now we'll be a family, can't wait for how will be looks like our wedding"_ Jessica said to herself

"Amazing work asistans," Brennan said to everyone while collecting the remains again.

"You noticed something?" Angela asked Brennan

"Something what?" Brennan asked back

"You know how I everyone surprised about future of Aubrey and Jessica relationship, I think they are in love again," Angela said

"My Angie know everything..." Hodgins said when he came to the wheelchair.

Jessica hoped she did not know.

Worked all day.

And Jessica was glad to see Aubrey.


	4. Starting living together

Aubrey helped Jessica with the trunks. She moves to him until he can buy a family apartment.

"I help you," Aubrey said, when he carried the suitcases, he did everything to prevent her from happening in this state.

The move is going on today, it was clear in the morning, because in the morning she told him to move him.

"I'm ok," Jessica said, as they walked up the stairs, she tried to pursuade him not to carry her suitcases.

"Your apartment is still yours Jess?" Aubrey asked Jessica

"Yes, but I will sell him," Jessica said

"Why do you want to sell him?" Aubrey asked

"Still worried, you're overworked to have the money to buy our family apartment, it'll be easier to sell," she said

"I can't wait for the moment when our child born," Aubrey said with his smile

"Wait, 'Superman' still remains six and half months left to our baby birth," Jessica said

The TV was connected to a _PS4_ ( _Playstation_ _4_ ) console and in the cabinet that was under the television were movies, games, comics and books.

Aubrey smiled.

Aubrey put her suitcases on the floor in his apartment and pulled out the keys to unlock the doors.

They went in, Aubrey took the trunks, put them on the floor, and he locked the door.

Aubrey lights up in the room.

"Welcome in my kingdom Jess! Your new home," he said

Jessica sat down on the couch.

She knew how his apartment looked.

There were several lovers in his apartment.

 _"I think Angela is know about my pregnancy,"_ Jessica said to herself

Aubrey sat down to her.

He putted carefully his hand on her belly.

It was night, and two windows in the living room were visible to Washington D.C. , part of the night.

"I love both," Aubrey said and he kissed her.

"I love you too 'Superman'," Jessica said

Aubrey stood up.

"I'll help you with unpacking," Aubrey said

"Let it go tomorrow," Jessica said

"So let's start with a movie marathon on Harry Potter Jess?" Aubrey asked

"Yes," Jessica said

They had Chinese dinner.

"It was hard day," Jessica said

"Do not apologize Jessica, you are waiting our child. I was have got hard day too," Aubrey said to her

They watched in this beautiful night first three movies in a row until they fell asleep together on couch.


	5. Morning and memories

Aubrey woke up. He noticed that he was with Jessica on the couch and that they were covered with a blanket.

Aubrey started remembering night, when Jessica fallen pregnant with him.

 **Aubrey memories**

(for this part I recommend M rating, because there is love scene)

 _"Hi Jessica!" He said, when he met her again in city_

 _"Hi James!" She said and she kissed him on his face._

 _When they returned to his flat, they're started loving._

 _"I love you Jess," he said and he kissing her on her neck._ _They're lying on the bed together. He cluthed himself and made her more duvet._

 _"You're my 'Superman' she said_ _and she stroked him on his chest._

"Good morning 'Superman'," Jessica said when she woke up.

Aubrey stopped thinking of that night, when he heard Jessica voice.

"Good morning Jess," Aubrey said and he left to her.

She rose from the couch and sat beside him.

"I'll sell my apartment too, but until we move, it's our kingdom," Aubrey said to her

"But we live together 'Superman'," Jessica said and she kissed him on his head

Aubrey kissed her back again on her mouth.

"Jess?" Aubrey asked, when Jessica went to the bathroom.

"I'm sick back again," Jessica said

 _"Will be our child a boy or girl?"_ Aubrey asked to himself

"I'll wait until you get better and go to work," Aubrey said

"I've been hurting my self since I was pregnant," Jessica called him out of the bathroom

Aubrey went to make breakfast.

After breakfast and then after they both went to work.


	6. Night as baby nursers

Agent Booth sat together with Brennan on the couch and sipped the wine from the glasses. Then the sound of ringing stopped them. It was night.

"I'm going there, wait for me 'Bones'," Booth said and he went to open the door.

Aubrey with Jessica waited for them open.

"We are temporarily housed here Jess, than I'll buy family apartment," Aubrey said and he kissed Jessica.

"Baby kicks again 'Superman'..." Jessica said and she smiled "I think he'll be after you,"

 _"Little James Aubrey Junior_ Aubrey said to himself, it was four and half month.

Agent Booth opened the door.

"Agent Aubrey?" Booth asked

Aubrey looked at Agent Booth in surprise, and said; "Agent Booth can we temporarily stay with you before I get a family apartment?"

They hald suitcases in their hands.

"A family apartment?" Booth asked, he doesn't know what's going on.

"I'm going to put Booth here, two baby nursers are like to welcome in this house," Brennan said

"Thank you so much Doctor Brennan," Jessica said

Aubrey and Jessica went to the house.

"Please one rule. No housework. I do not like when the guy folds another guy's clothes," Booth said and he closed the door.

Aubrey pulled out of the middle cardboard that he bought and began to compose it.

"Cardboard?" Brennan asked "Do not you really want to sleep on the couch or something like that?"

"No Doctor Brennan, we do not want you to take a couch," Aubrey said

"Ms Warren, you are so happy," Brennan said, she remembered that a few months ago, after Kovac have been removed from her, Aubrey's pile of misfortunes had left her. Now for some reason they were together, and they were both happy.

 **Later that night**

Aubrey with Jessica were lying together in the cushion, covered up with blanket, cuddled and Aubrey who put his head on her stomach listened to the baby kick that Jessica felt.

After listening Aubrey started finding a family apartment to buy. They had borrowed from Brennan's notebook so they could find it and then buy it.

"There is good one," Jessica said

"True, Jess," Aubrey said and he booked the apartment to buy it. They originally wanted the house but the money for the sold apartments went to a large family apartment where 5 people can live. And they fell asleep.

The following day, Aubrey with Jessica leaved home of Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan and they went to pay. They packed things up and went to move.

 _I'm sorry, when I published chapter Baby Things I remembered that I missed before publish two chapters. After I publish it I publish again chapter Baby Things._


	7. New apartment

After they moved to the new home, they would start looking.

Jessica went to the one room and she said; "There will be our bedroom 'Superman'!"

"And baby room," Aubrey said when he went to another empty room in apartment.

The Sun shone and the apartment beautifully illuminated.

The apartment had white walls and was large enough to have five people have lived here. Still Aubrey's dream was once to buy a large family house with a garden were kids could play.

"This is a job for Dad," Aubrey said and he dropped the furniture

Jessica kept staring at him, for her husband felt even more sexy.

They started unpacking and Aubrey started working on child's room.

They began to paint the walls of the children's room.

Both laughed at each other.

From the apartment there was a nice street view.

He moved the couch to the living room and they both started working on the apartment. In two weeks were done.

Aubrey struck himself in the bed where Jessica lay. After hard work, they started to fall asleep.

"Tomorrow we go to buy clothes and toys for the baby," Jessica said

He started stroking her red hair, kissing her, and finally they both fell asleep.

For both of them, it was a big step towards the family life he was waiting for.

They were thrilled when the child in the room would play and his parents would be.

He can boast that Dad is a special FBI agent and Mom is a forensic anthropologiest.

Even if it did not look that way, it really happened quickly.

Now there is only to wait until the little one comes to the world.

Aubrey was looking forward to it when he was Daddy.

It came unexpectedly, they barely broke up then suddenly Jessica learned she is pregnant with him.

They have already begun to live together.

Well, Aubrey's head moved to the idea that their child have five uncles from her mother's side.


	8. Baby Things

A lot of things changed to Aubrey after Jessica fallen pregnant with him.

They're started living together, they now shared same bed and same bedroom with home.

The first four months had passed quickly as he thoughts.

The two of them sold their apartments, and Aubrey was able to buy a suitable family apartment just before he could to buy it; they had no time to live, so they both temporarily moved into the house of Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan who did not know what's going on; Their children were grateful for them, thought she did not know what caused them to be together again.

It was now five months and for Aubrey and Jessica started step 2 in their plan for family life: Baby things.

It is today 1.10.2017

Aubrey could not count how many trades went trought.

 _Music playing (DNCE; Kissing strangers feat Nicky Minaj)_

" **Young money**

 **Kissing strangers**

 **Aye** , **I'm just trying to make my way out of concrete jungle**

 **Who walks with me?**

 **Aye** , **oh you trying find connection in 2 thousand something** , **ain't easey**

 **Oooh**

 **Can't quit, take six**

 **Wanna taste you**

 **Make wish, use lips** "

" **Kissing strangers (oooh**

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **Till I find someone I love**

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **Kissing strangers** ( **oooh** )

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **Till I find someone I trust**

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **Kissing strangers** ( **oooh** )

 **Open heart** , **open mind**

 **Never know who you'll find**

 **Open heart** , **close your eyes**

 **Kissing strangers** ( **ooh** )

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **Till I find someone I love**

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **Kissing strangers** ( **oooh** )"

Aubrey did not whisper when they went together to shop things for the baby.

"I will make a childs's room," Aubrey said in shop. He wearing a black jacket, a blue T-shirt, grey trousers and black boots. He planned to buy something to eat after buying things for the baby.

"Baby kicks," Jessica said to him and she putted her hand on her belly. She wearing a beige coat sitting on blue pants and black boots. The black T-shirt has blended with it.

"I think everyone in Jeffersonian finds out that I'm pregnant because I'm fat," Jessica said

"You're not fat Jess. You're just waiting our child," Aubrey said.

Jessica began to look at the baby clothes rack and toddler

She started choosing clothes for the child.

"How do you think 'Superman' blue pyjamas for a boy or pink for a girl?" Jessica asked Aubrey and she showed him first pyjamas- blue with giraffe and next second one she showed him pink with princess.

"A boy or girl, that reminds me from the.. Jess you were on the ultrasound?" Aubrey asked Jessica

Aubrey passed the shelf.

"I was not yet, I want to go with you this week honey," she replied

"Jess look," Aubrey said with his cheerful smile and she showed her a blue plush elephant and a blue pacifier that he would like to buy.

Jessica looking at him with tuxedo in his hand had to laugh- everything went for both smoothly, so far.


	9. A boy or a girl?

Aubrey with Jessica waited.

It was 5.10.2017 .

He stroke her red hair, and he has _Snickers_ bar if he was hungry. Jessica pressed on his chest and stroke it.

"Ms Warren," Aubrey heard nurse.

They got up and walked.

"Our little one will be healthy Jess," Aubrey said and he kissed her.

"I love you 'Superman'," Jessica said

Aubrey sat in a chair at the hospital chair.

Jessica lay down on the hospital chair.

Aubrey started holding her hand.

She had to roll most of her T-shirt.

"Baby kicks and he does it hard," Jessica said to Aubrey.

He smiled at her as she smiled to him.

The doctor turned on the device screen, and the microphone was moistened into the gel and began to ride over her belly.

"How do you think, it will be if it's a baby boy or a little girl?" Jessica asked Aubrey.

Aubrey looked at the screen with his mouth open.

"It is a boy or a girl?" Aubrey asked nurse.

"Baby boy," Nurse said, and two expectant parents looked with a smile to tell them that she congratulated them.

"Boy, it's a boy." Aubrey said full of joy.

"It's healthy?" Jessica asked nurse

"Yes," Nurse said

"James, how we should name our boy?" Jessica asked Aubrey

There was a lot of names for a boys...

Tim, Jeremy, Lance, Bob, Jim, David, Jack, Todd, Aaron and more.

Aubrey get easy idea how to name the baby boy. It will have a name starting with the initial letter of their first names, ie J.

"Jake," Aubrey said.

"Jake James Warren Aubrey," Jessica said all his name. She takes a deep breath because baby kicking is so strong.

"Please, you can make a photos and burn the record on the DVD?" Aubrey asked nurse.

Nurse nodded.

When they returned to the home. Aubrey was so happy. After dinner they went to bed. Before they fell asleep Aubrey started listening baby kicks again with his head attached on her stomach.

Jessica stroking him on his back and she asked; "Do you feel that 'Superman',"

"I feel it Jess," Aubrey said and he smiled at her.

"Our little Jake," Aubrey said and he kissed him on her belly.

"When kissing, so I feel kicking," Jessica said

"Good night Jess," Aubrey said and he lay on his side of the bed, turned off the lamp, and Jessica pressed against his chest, closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

 _"I'll tell her tomorrow. Will you marry me?"_ Aubrey said to himself before he fell asleep.


	10. First troubles

The following day, Aubrey waked up at 4 pm, when Jessica was still asleep. He

He trained himself to ask her today _"Will you marry me?"_

After they went to work, Aubrey began to think at the same time about how quickly it had happened.

In the same day another thing began to bother him. His father.

This day, too, the FBI started a dangerous mission, and it was a question of whether they would kill him.

 _Music playing (Starset: It has begun)_

" **Ever a well lit place, can hide salvation**

 **A map to one man maze that never sees the sun**

 **Where the lost are the heroes**

 **And the thieves are left to drown**

 **But everyone knows by now**

 **Fairy-tales are not found**

 **They are written in the walls** "

" **As we work in a straight line**

 **Down in the dirt with the landslide approaching**

 **But nothing could ever stop us**

 **From stealing our own place in the sun**

 **We will face the odds against us**

 **And run into the fear we run from** "

" **It has begun**

 **Into dark below**

 **Evading shadows**

 **Blind in a rabbit's hole**

 **We fall beneath the earth**

 **And watch the shell come unraveled**

 **As the seeds begin to rise**

 **Embracing a starlit fate as we wait in the night**

 **It's written in the walls** "

" **As we walk in a straight line**

 **Down in the dirt with the landslide approaching**

 **But nothing could ever stop us**

 **From stealing our own place in the sun**

 **We will face the odds against us**

 **And run into the fear we run from** "

" **It has begun**

 **It has begun**

 **It has begun**

 **It has begun**

 **It has begun** "

Trouble who probably started Aubrey's father- Phillip Aubrey.

 **During** **mission**

During the raid, Aubrey had the task of diverting attention.

Like other agents, he held a gun in his hands.

Aubrey tried to confuse armed criminals, but that made him disgust. They shot him with shotgun in his shoulder.

Aubrey tried to wrap his bleeding shoulder on the sleeve.

"First injury during raid Aubrey?" Booth asked him

"This is how the shotgun shot hurts," Aubrey said

After the raid, one doctor came to Aubrey to treat a fire injury.

His left shoulder was bound but on the other hand it hurt him.

 _"My father actually bribed some criminals with some stolen money but why?"_

Aubrey asked himself when he worked again on the computer.


	11. Will you marry me?

Aubrey was not surprised. His father left him, when he was a little boy. He also stood for scams so his family had a bad reputation for him. Aubrey was a good man, while his father was an office rat that was the theft.

Now Aubrey was an expectant father.

He did not know if he wanted to see him for his grandchild, but he knew he did not know that he had a pregnant girlfriend- Jessica.

 **In the FBI building** **in 3** **pm**

Today is 6.10.2017

"Dad, Dad, what have you done again this time?" Aubrey said to himself, he had a sandwich with seafood on his own.

When he saw his fathet last, he kept his anger but it turned out like a marble statue and looked like a pile of misfortune.

Agent Booth tried in vain to find out who was behind someone being hijacked by the FBI and CIA.

 _"Fuck!"_ Aubrey said to himself.

His shoulder hurt because of a fire injury from today's rage, but otherwise he was fine.

Suddenly he got a theory he did not believe.

What if his father did it to save him with his mother? Aubrey did not feel anything about his father, so he not would it, moreover, when the criminals (bribed with stolen money ) shot him with a shotgun to his left shoulder.

"He looks angry," another working agent said, when he saw Aubrey.

Aubrey was angry with law. He chose another task for himself.

Keep Jessica with the little one safe.

Aubrey already knew what Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan had to experience. Aubrey did not want to get her into it, so having his father's problem will have to conceal at home.

Because if his father did it, his anger grew bigger.

But it's was because, he wants his love and unborn child keep in safe.

He wants ask her; _"Will you marry me?"_

Aubrey began to find out what his father had done with stolen money.

And ask him, why he stole the money and what he did with them. But Aubrey decided to invite Jessica to a date where he would ask her to marry him.

 **The date**

They had dinner at the restaurant during the date, admiring the beauty of the sunset and the majesty of the city.

She liked him, he liked her.

Aubrey went Jessica at night to the park.

"Jake kicks," Jessica said

"It's our boy." Aubrey said and he kissed her face.

The lights illuminated the park, both passed the several trees and stoped at one.

Jessica stared for a moment.

Aubrey took advantage of it, knelt at her, and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Carefully he opened it.

When Jessica turned to Aubrey's surprise, she did not jerk, Aubrey holding a small velvet black box in his hands and kneeling beside her.

Jessica saw in the opened box in his hands, a ring

He told her; "Jessica, I love you since I first saw you. Will... Will you marry me?"

Aubrey Jessica was so impressed that she was crying of joy.

"Yes," she repeated crying with joy.

Aubrey kissed her, and put her ring on her finger during a passionate kiss.


	12. Between love and mistakes

Jessica went to her joga exercise. She did know what happened to Aubrey. Yes, they are bethrothed together. But suddenly he was still nearby.

"You're pregnant, Jessica?" Daisy asked her.

Jessica looked at Daisy during the next exercise.

She started taking deep breaths, their unborn son Jake, started kicking again.

It's been five and half months since she fallen pregnant.

Today is 15.10.2017

She reassured herself because she knew Aubrey was cunning like a fox.

And was the beginning of Christmas, so their apartment was christmas decorated.

 **Right now in the FBI building**

Aubrey was so happy, because they were already planning their wedding.

But another thing started bother him.

His father wants to see him again and his girlfriend.

 **In the apartment**

He was cudlling with Jessica on couch at their apartment

Before he heard the knock on the door.

"I'm going find out who is it Jess.." Aubrey said

"DAD!?" he blurted as he opened the door and saw his father, saw him for this year for the second time.

"What's going on 'Superman'?" Jessica asked

"It's ok, honey." Aubrey said

"What are you doing here?" Aubrey looked angry

"I wanted to see you James with your girlfriend,"

Jessica went to Aubrey's door.

"I suppose your girlfriend is the one with that glasses,"

"No, Karen is not my girlfriend Dad and now please go," Aubrey said

"Who is it 'Superman'?" Jessica asked Aubrey, she looked at him.

"This men is... Is my father Jess," Aubrey said

She did not wear glasses, she had light blue eyes and long red hair braided in a braid.

Aubrey's visit to his father spoiled his mood.

"She is pregnant?" His father asked him.

"Please go away, that you and my mom left you, do not forgive you, you're a recidivist. I want to be a good Dad and I do not be like you," Aubrey said

"My son will be a Dad..." His father said and he left.

Aubrey closed and locked the door.

Jessica tried to reassure him by pushing him in his arms and stroking him on his back. She knew what his father had done in his childhood.

"I still have you and Jake Jess," Aubrey said and they kissed

"And in a few days our wedding will be..." Jessica said "Jake started to kick me again,"

"Three and half more months and our boy will be born to us." Aubrey said and he kissed her again.


	13. The Wedding

Aubrey was getting ready for a wedding. He edited his wedding jacket.

Today is 20.10.2017

Outside the sun shone, and it was clear that it would bee soon snowing.

"Do not mess your own wedding," Aubrey repeat, when he dressed in his wedding costume and looked at himself in the mirror.

The wedding was to take place near the lake.

Aubrey was wearing a light blue wedding jacket with a black bow tie and black boots, the sleeves were the white at the end. The color of his suit sat in the color of his bride's eyes.

In order to have a disco at the wedding, Aubrey paid a DJ to celebrate a lot of music genres.

"Now prepare for the journey to the altar," Aubrey said

Aubrey did not miss to invite others- agent Booth, doctor Brennan, and another of their team which they belonged.

The end of autumn suggested a bigger cold outside and a change in the lenghts of the day and night.

Aubrey, of course, wanted to have some food on the table.

Jessica was about go to altar. She knew that Aubrey was waiting for her at the altar. Their unborn son Jake , started kicking her again.

She had a white wedding dress.

The altar was on the shore of the lake, the sun set slowly, and it was pleasant to hear the frogs spinning and the twisting of the crickets.

Jessica decided to accompany the altar for her dear one one of her five brothers who had come to visit her sister.

Aubrey waited at the altar. Behind him was a priest who had a young couple to marry.

Aubrey was nervous.

Their relatives and friends except his father, looked at them.

Her brother had to led her to the altar. Jessica was nervous as her fiancé.

He stood at the altar in a blue wedding jacket.

She was relieved by his happy smile.

She started smiling at him too.

Behind the standing priest was the blue water of a small lake.

She had a ring on her finger, that he gaved her that evening when they got engaged.

Jessica climbed to the altar to Aubrey.

Aubrey started holding her hand.

"Dear Weddens, We met her on this day to bring this young woman and this young man together in marriage. Does anyone have any objection to marriage?" The priest began to ceremony and had a small Christian book in his hand.

Aubrey was also a Christian.

"Nothing? We are going further. Jessica Warren, you take James Aubrey in a fixed bond of marriage, in both good and bad, until death breaks you up?" The priest asked Jessica.

"Yes," Jessica said

Aubrey smiled at her.

"James Aubrey, you take Jessica Warren in a fixed bond of marriage, in both good and bad until death breaks you up?" The priest asked Aubrey

"Yes," Aubrey said

"I dedicate you. From now you are married. Now you can kiss a bride" the priest said

Aubrey passionately and deeply kissed Jessica.

It began to celebrate.

Aubrey was with Jessica, and as DJ played music, he came to table to taste the cake.

The cake was chocolate with honey. Aubrey tasted it.

Then the two newlyweds went to dance together. DJ played love music by singer Ed Sheeran.

"We started dancing together, Jake kicks me again 'Superman'," Jessica said

"He probably knows we're dancing together Jess..." Aubrey said

 _Music playing ( Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran_

" **She played the fidlle in an Irish band** **But she fell in love with an English man** **Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**

 **Said:** " **Baby** , **I just want to dance,** ""

 **I met her on the Grafton street right outside the bar**

 **She shared a cigarette with me while her brother played the guitar**

 **She asked me** **what does it mean that Gaelic ink on your arm?**

 **Said it was one of my friend's** **songs** , **do you want to drink on?**

 **She took Jamie as a chaser** , **Jack for the fun**

 **She got Arthur on the table with Johny riding as shotgun**

 **Chatted some more** , **one more drink at the bar**

 **They put the Van on the jukebox** , **go up to dance**

" **You know** , **she played the fiddle in an Irish band**

 **But she fell in love with an English man**

 **Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**

 **Said** " **Baby I just want to dance** "

 **With my pretty little Galway Girl**

 **You're my pretty little Galway Girl** "

After celebrating the wedding, they were both happy at home. But at the party they had so tired at the wedding that they slept together in the bedroom at home.


	14. Honeymoon in French Polynesia

Aubrey the next day after wedding, looking for a destination where he could with his pregnant wife on honeymoon.

There are a lot of destinations like Madrid in spain,Italy, France and more.

Aubrey a leaflet of one travel agency went trough.

They were hit by island destinations.

Today is 21.10.2017 morning.

"What if we went to French Polynesia to a honeymoon Jess?" Aubrey asked Jessica, his wife.

"At the ocean? Great idea of a darling," Jessica said and she made a fruit salat for breakfast.

Aubrey sat in the kitchen on the chair. He had his favorite Smoothie for breakfast.

"I would like to visit it, as you said. See the blue ocean, exotic islands and creatures living there," Jessica said

"I'm paying Jess," Aubrey said

She looked at him with a sharp look.

Aubrey knew very well that due to her pregnancy, loving the honeymoon not be enough.

"I want to see you dive here 'Superman'," Jessica said with smile

"I'm going to pay for it and pack our trunks Jess!" Aubrey said and as he was ready to work, he had left apartment in a hurry.

"Wait James, it is a quarter to six in the morning!" Jessica

 **Later on the honeymoon**

Aubrey was lying on a beach aft, drinking from a Bourbon straw and enjoying a honeymoon. He had sunglasses fitted with a colorful shirt, blue shorts and hat. His shoes were laid on the sand.

"It is a cool, you could try it too Jess." Aubrey said

He knew she is totally excited about ocean,palm, and exotic fish.

And that's barely a day.

Aubrey put his drink, on a small table at the deck chair and went to see his wife.

He took off his sunglasses and put them on the table.

The sun shone brightly.

Although it did do not like, there was a lot of noise around Papeete for tourists.

Today is 23.10.2017

Their honeymoons should last for a week.

Aubrey walked past a small house where they were staying for a week, walked past the bar, and Jessica found herself trying to swim in a small canoe. At small moat where people could swim on the canoe.

"Jess, are you here." Aubrey sighed.

"Try it 'Superman', it's funny!" Jessica said

"I just do not want anything to you and our unborn Jake Jess," Aubrey said, but he was cracked by water.

"We have a honeymoon so have fun too!" Jessica bent on him.

"Okay, okay, I'll show you what you want to see," Aubrey said

And even through he was dressed, he jumped into water and crawled to the canyon where his pregnant wife was.

"That's how you jumped," Jessica said

The evening was grilled fish for dinner, and the quiet island of the archipelago turned to the island of the mejdana at night, because the tourist part of the island near the town (Papeete) was thanks to American tourists.

Unfortunately, the honeymoon was quick and Aubrey was clear that when returned from vacation with his pregnant wife he would be have a lot of unpleasant worries.


	15. Family problems

Today is 1.11.2017

Aubrey worked, honeymoons have runs fast.

Winter has already begun, and with them Christmas.

He hoped he would be at ease for the winter holidays, for he would be Daddy.

He just interviewed the suspect in the last case.

The interrogation room was just interrogated.

"I tell you I did not cooperate with them," Suspect said

"Actually, Mr Satter, I know you helped my father with scams," Aubrey said

"What?! Your father was the most wacky Wall Street wolf I've ever seen," Suspect said

Aubrey showed pictures of the rage, probably more than dirty money.

"I can arrest you for cooperating with criminals, how evidence show," Aubrey said

The pictures were taken from the scene of the crime gun, stolen and forget money. It seemed that Aubrey's father, Philip Aubrey, was more involved than what it seemed in first glance.

"I hate cases with businessmans," Aubrey said

But Aubrey was already too busy to deal with his father mistakes. He and Jessica have solved married things, and when their common son Jake, is born in three months.

 **In their home**

"How is my queen and our boy?" Aubrey said when he returned.

"I had a great day 'Superman', Jake kicking again," Jessica said and she kissed him

"I know you work all day like me Jess, so I brought you something," Aubrey said and put a small bag in her hand.

Jessica began to pull it over to find out what her husband was carrying.

There was a bonberry and a necklace with her.

"Wait 'Superman'," her words came

"That's for you honey," Aubrey said

He liked her, she liked her.

At home it was probably okay.

He was happy for that Jessica is with little one okay.

 _Music playing ( Starset: Let it die)_

 _I cut you into pieces_

 _Searching for your imperfections_

 _I had plans to make you whole_

 _But my threads couldn't stop the bleeding_

 _There's nothing left, but I'm not leaving_

 _When all know it's you_

 _I've been looking for a way_

 _To bring you back to life_

 _And if I could find a way_

 _Then I would bring you back tonight_

 _I'd make you look I'd make you life_

 _I'd make take the coldness from your eyes_

 _But you told me, if you love me_

 _Let it die_

 _Your eyes stare right through me_

 _Ignore my failed attempts to_

 _Breath back life intoyour veins_

 _But I can't start your cold heart beating_

 _You're so far gone, but I'm not leaving_

 _When all know it's you_

 _I've been looking for a way_

 _To bring you back to life_

 _And if I could find a way_

 _Then I would bring you back tonight_

 _I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_

 _I'd take the coldness from your eyes_

 _But you told me, if you love me_

 _Let it die_

 _And you left me more dead_

 _Than you'll ever know_

 _When you left me alone_

 _I've been looking for a way_

 _To bring you back to life_

 _And if I could find a way_

 _Then I would bring you back tonight_

 _I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_

 _I'd take coldness from your eyes_

 _But you told me, if you love me_

 _Let it die_

 _Let it die_

 _Let it die_

 _Let it die_


	16. Christmas

Christmas started.

Today is 17.12.2017

Aubrey looked out the window, it was night and snowing out.

From their apartment was nice to see the street. Everywhere there Christmas decorations, people rushed to home to be with their family, and almost every corner were children singing Christmas carols.

Aubrey and Jessica did not neglect the Christmas decoration, they had a Christmas tree in the living room, ornaments with Santa Claus on the windows. They knew they would be three soon. There were just comedies on the TV with Christmas theme. Aubrey also refused to taste the candy for Santa they had cooked together.

The day of Christmas (the day the children start unwrapping presents) was 9 days and nights.

For Aubrey and Jessica, they were the first Christmas what they are married.

Because of the child on the road, they spent Christmas evenings together planning their life together until their son was in the world.

"It will be after you 'Superman'," Jessica said and she looked at him. She smiled.

Aubrey turned.

"And after you too Jess," Aubrey said

He could not describe how happy he was, they could not describe how great it was, they enjoyed the baby, and they loved him very much.

"I'm going to lie down 'Superman', since I was pregnant I feel tired," Jessica said and went to their bedroom. In addition to lava lamp shelf in their common room, they also decorated the photos of their wedding.

"I'm going to go with you," Aubrey said, he went out of living room and went to see his wife.

Aubrey liked that after they started living together, they could cuddle together. He could show love for Jessica and their unborn son Jake (at the time they did not know whether it would be a boy or a girl) who had been waiting for him.

 **Christmas day** , 25.12.2017

Aubrey woke up.

He lay covered with a blanket on his side of the bed (left) in their bedroom, turned, his left hand under the pillow he had his head, opened his eyes, noticed that Jessica was still asleep, lying on his chest, Aubrey got the chance to feel Too, he knew that Jake had begun to kick his mother again. The Sun still did not work.

Aubrey knew is obviously four in the morning.

 **Later in work**

Aubrey enjoyed the job quite well after having celebrated Christmas with his pregnant wife, will soon be celebrating the new year of 2018, the year when their son Jake be born.


	17. New year 2018

Aubrey and Jessica were together to see the city celebrating the arrival of 2018.

Part which nice to see Washington D.C.

"It's nice here 'Superman'," Jessica said

Aubrey started holding her hand.

Today is midnight of 32.12.2017 and the start of 1.1.2018

They were looking at the fireworks flying over city.

"I love you Jess..." Aubrey said "And our boy on the road,"

"I love you too 'Superman'," Jessica said

She pressed into his arms. Aubrey, dressed in a black coat, black trousers and black boots started stroking her back.

"Jake kicks," Jessica said

Aubrey smiled at her with his cheerful smile.

Was the night, the night blue night sky shone with colors of the fireworks- red, blue, pink, yellow, blue, purple green and white.

The birth of their son Jake only two months left.

To celebrate the New Year, they went to cinema before, celebrating the arrival of the New Year.

The two of them enjoyed it.

On their way home they saw people celebrating the arrival of 2018.

"So, how do we celebrate the New Year together Jess?" Aubrey asked Jessica in home, he said and went to eat the sendwich on the kitchen table.

Jessica smiled at him, just two months to the birth of their son.

"What if we had Harry Potter and then we would have marathon for Fast and Furious?" Jessica asked him, she sat on the couch

"Or what if we were cuddled?" Aubrey added

"It is better," Jessica said "I love you, you love me 'Superman' and we love together our baby which is on the way,"

Aubrey was a little bit excited.

Both of them suddenly realized they were tired.

"I'm going to bed," Jessica said "I'm so tired," and she went to the bedroom

"Baby, I'm after you," Aubrey said and he went also lie down. He did not sleep a few days so he was tired.

During sleep they cuddled together. He stroked her red hair, and she pressed against his chest and stroked it. They talked about what this year is waiting for when they become parents.

They did not even fall asleep in a few minutes.

 _New year, a new beginning_


	18. Lawyer in a action

Aubrey wanted to start a new year 2018 without any problems.

After he had to solve his father's mistakes, it was time to set about his family life.

With the advent of the new year, it was time to start how it would look when their son was born.

Aubrey felt that at any moment the birth of his wife would start, he was often near her, he was her protector.

Today is 18.1.2018

"Good morning honey," Jessica said, when Aubrey came to the kitchen.

"Good morning Jess," Aubrey said he came to her and asked; "How is our boy?", he kissed her and came to the refridgerator and pulled out of the refridgerator peanut butter, salad, sausage and ketchup, he wanted to have breakfast, the bread was laid on the kitchen.

"I feel good to him," Jessica said

He had a sandwich for breakfast.

Jessica had a hemenex for breakfast.

"I'm planning to help get the gangster behind bars now Jess," Aubrey said before he bit into his sandwich.

He noticed that Jessica was looking at with a careful look. It's been nearly nine months.

"He kicks," Jessica said

"Nothing will happen to me, it will be a court battle," Aubrey said

"With rich drug dealer who belongs to gangsters..." Jessica said "I do not want anything to happen to you if we get a little for a month James."

"It will be a lawsuit, I know of lawyers myself," Aubrey said

"You're badass 'Superman'," Jessica said and drank milk.

Aubrey had a tie after eating, he himself had a legal experience.

Because of this experience, this young agent got the job of doing a lawyer of the FBI and Jefferson side.

What he did before was an agent was a fairly long story, a false name, like someone else, and a few professions and a good man. His experience as a lawyer

 **During the court hearing** "You have no evidence that my client is a drug and arms dealer!" Said the lawyer of the accused

Aubrey dropped it; "There is evidence of drug lair..." pointed the screen "Do you see the instruments and plants? These are necessary things to produce narcotics, that plant is the cannabis from which marijuana is produced!"

Aubrey wore a silver jacket, a white shirt, a red tie and black boots.

It was a court trial with a wealthy man who had previously funded institute, than joined the gangsters, and some agents called him to make him a drug lair.

"Oh, shit!" Aubrey heard the accused

He had a bad lawyer, so for Aubrey it was a toy with his experience.

The accused lost.

As soon, as they had put on his handcuffs, instead of kneeling at the FBI, he looked at them with a threatening glance that they did not know what they were get.

Aubrey had experience with this type of criminals who thought they do it but do not do it.


	19. The new life

Aubrey's day started. Due to a new case of murder, he was given the task of hearing the suspect.

Today is afternoon 19.2.2018

Aubrey stood outside the door and was about to knock.

There was a sound of birds, insect blasting, and the neighboring saw how people were doing for something.

If the children were not in school but with their parents, they would be surprised by a young FBI agent in the street.

Aubrey tapped the door.

He realized the door was open. He opened it and went inside.

"Who you think you are, that you can get people home?" He heard a man's voice.

Aubrey turned.

The man was dressed as a collector. He had white gloves on his hands and kept the old clock in them. He looked he was 50 years old. His face was wrinkled, he had a green eye color, dark brown hair, and his moustache was growing. Aubrey felt as if he had a closed look.

"You don't even know what their value is," old man added.

"The door was unlocked and I needed to find out if you were here..." Aubrey said

"Why and what are your names?" Man asked

"You should explain where John Nod dissapeared, a young museum employee in Washington D.C. David Pantre," Aubrey said

Aubrey was about to say he was from the FBI but suddenly he started ringing his cell

phone.

"Wait," Aubrey said and he pulled out his cell phone to find out who was calling him.

Jessica called him.

He joined the conversation and learned what he was least expecting at work.

"Jess, honey what's going on? Wait you have got labor pains!? I'll be here for a while and take you to the hospital." Aubrey said, hung up and hurried to leave.

 **Not far from the institut**

"I'm here Jess, I'm here with you," Aubrey repeated, when he was with her. He tried to stop taxi.

"It hurts, and I know our boy will not wait, James," Jessica said

Aubrey managed to stop the taxi. When they got out he pulled $ 15 to pay and said; "To the nearest hospital please, I'll pay you 40 but my wife is giving birth,"

A taxi driver because of the nice sumo what he gave him, did not hesitate for a moment and he was brought to the nearest hospital.

"It's okay Jess, breath deeply, breath deeply, we'll be there already" Aubrey repeated, he panicked because he had never been in childbirth before, and now his beloved wife has passing birth.

"It hurts, it hurts,"Jessica repeated and she screamed, when another contraction came, more painful than the previous one, her water breaks with the coming of the contraction.

He tried to keep her calm until they were here; her painful screaming, was painful for him too.

 **In the hospital**

When they reached the hospital, Aubrey did not hesitate for a second. Jessica got into the care of doctors and nursers, Aubrey waited in the corridor and hopef she was and a little good.

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

Aubrey sat in the chair, for the first time he was so tense that he was hungry.

A nurse came in after a moment.

"Is Jessica fine?" Aubrey asked her.

"She just resting, birth pain and cracked water but it looks like birth will be prolonged," nurse said

"How many hours?" Aubrey asked

"2 to 4 hours, see when the contractions arrive earlier, before, until then, your wife has to relax," nurse said

"Can I see her? I'm her husband and father of her baby," Aubrey asked

"Yes," nurse said

Aubrey stood and went to the room to visit Jessica.

She lay on a hospital bed, covered up with a white blanket, with her right hand on her stomach, smiled as she saw her husband go after her.

"Hi Jess, I am with you," Aubrey said and he sat in a chair at the hospital bed where his wife lay.

He started holding her hand.

Jessica looked at him and she said; "I'm glad you're here with me 'Superman',"

Jessica took a deep breath.

"Just rest, I'm here with you, and with our boy's birth I'll be with you," Aubrey said and they kissed.

He was comforting her gaze at his brown eyes.

Aubrey left the room to let Jessica rest, then went to buy something to eat.

Around 8 in the evening, the contractions returned, Aubrey waited in the corridor but then Jessica called him to bring the doctors.

Aubrey with rushing brought to doctors, to his native wife.

Aubrey holded her hand, he tried to keep her calm during labor.

"Breathe deeply Jess, breathe deeply as I told you," Aubrey repeated to Jessica.

Doctors and nursers went to the end of the bed, so they would take care of the newly born boy.

"It hurts, he wants to go outside" Jessica said and she looked at Aubrey

"It's time to start pushing," nurse said

"I'm with you Jess, you can do it," Aubrey said

Another second was even worse. Jessica began to scream.

"Push Jess, you can do it," Aubrey repeated

After shouting, Jessica took a deep breath for a moment to gain the strength to push again.

The pain, Jessica was going through was something to worthwhile. About an hour later, both novices of their parents heard the cry of the newly born boy, their son Jake just came to world.

Aubrey looked at Jessica. She started crying with joy, when she heard cry of their newly born son.

Aubrey had seen him newly born, had body fluids, including blood, crying.

"I want to bury him," Jessica repeated with crying.

Jake had eyes of light blue eyes and a look after his mommy, face and hair color it was all daddy.

Doctors take care of him and Aubrey as the child's father cut the cord.

The doctors than handed over to his mother, Jessica began to soothe him.

Aubrey had no words, their little one was already in the world, he was his own son.

"We can now stay for a while alone?" Aubrey asked the doctors.

The doctors left.

"Is he si beautiful, see Jess," Aubrey said

"He is after you 'Superman'," Jessica said, when she reassured him.

Aubrey came to the hospital bed to see him. He lay his mom on her chest and moaned.

Aubrey saw him cough his thumb.

Jake noticed his father, opened his eyes, stopped his thumb and looked at him. Jessica looked at them with a smile.

Before Aubrey recovered, he saw his son holding his finger.

"He like you 'Superman'!" Jessica started laughing.

"I can bury him Jess? I want Jake to see his dad," Aubrey asked Jessica

"Of course you can 'Superman'," Jessica said and handed Jake carefully to his father in his arms.

"Hi Jake!" Aubrey began with a smile and joy in his eyes to acquaint his son Jake with him. Jessica, who was lying on the hospital bed and relaxing after giving birth at both of them. "I'm your Daddy,"

"And I'm your Mommy," Jessica added with cheerful smile.

It became a thing that happened to them for the first time in their times. As soon as Jake heard his parents' voice, he began to laugh.

Aubrey returned Jake to his wife's arms, and went to look of the window in the room, Washington D.C. gloved brightly and the Moon stared.

He looked at his watch, half past ten tonight.

It occurred him that everything had taken place so quickly, from they splitting and finding that Jessica was pregnant with him after asking for the hand, the wedding, and the birth of their son Jake.

Washington D.C shone at night with different colors of lights, the city lived even at night and it was visible in the lights of the building through cars and lamps.

 _Music playing_ (Skin by Rag'n'Bone Man)

 _When I heard that sound_

 _When the walls came down_

 _I was thinking about you_

 _When my skin grows old_

 _When my breath turns cold_

 _I'll be thinking about you_

 _Seconds from my heart_

 _A bullet from the dark_

 _Helpless, I surrender_

 _Shackled by your love_

 _Holding you like this_

 _Poinson on your lips_

 _Only the when it's over_

 _'Cause it was almost love, it was almost love, it was almost love_

 _When I heard that sound_

 _When the walls came down_

 _I was thinking about you_

 _When my skin grows old_

 _When my breath turns cold_

 _I'll be thinking about you_

 _Ok, this is the penultimate chapter, sorry followers you've waited so long, but when English is not your mother language so at writing for translation on google translators you will spend twice the time- BonesFanCZ._

I would like to say thanks to _mphs95_ , his romance JA fanfics inspired me to write my own JA fanfics (I wrote in Czech five Bones crossovers were Aubrey and Jessica have children together), The Aubrey Chronicles is not one JA fanfics were Aubrey and Jessica have got children, there was these type of fanfics with these two before. Thank you mphs95, your stories made me more love this relationship and I'm totally addicted on JA. Can wait see you in last chapter _Epilog_ guys

 _Best regards, BonesFanCZ_


	20. 2 years later (Epilogue)

Aubrey and his son, two-year-old Jake, played with a children's kit. The television was switched on in the living room and there was a cartoon series for children.

"That's tiger," Jake said

"Yeah Jake, this feline beast lives in the jungle," Aubrey said

Today is morning 10.1.2020

Aubrey looked around the apartment; "Jess, are, are you okay?" He asked Jessica

They had sex together for the last two weeks ago. Jessica then for some reason started to be sick after the romance and vomit.

"James, can you go with me to our bedroom," Jessica asked him

 _"Is something wrong?"_ Aubrey asked himself and went to her to their bedroom.

Little Jake meanwhile, found the fun to watch the cartoon series that was on TV. The Lego tiger (from _Lego duplo_ ) Jake laid down at the folded jungle lego duplo set, climbing on the couch and looking at the cartoons series while his father went to his m other.

"Bunny is talking," Jake said and began to laugh when he saw the cartoon rabbit Bugs as he try to apologize to the angry duck Duffy.

 _"It was not my idea!"_

was heard from television

Aubrey came to the bedroom.

He had feeling that Jessica held something in her hand.

She sat on the bed, and it seemed to sweet despite the heat in the apartment.

"Are you okay Jess?" Aubrey asked Jessica a second time.

Aubrey looked at Jessica. She had tears in her light blue eyes, but she was crying why?

Aubrey sat down on the bed and laid a hand on her shoulder. He started stroking her.

"You'd be happy James if I told you we'd have another baby?" She asked him

Aubrey looked closely at what she hald in her hand. What happened, she held a pregnancy test.

"I'll be happy honey," Aubrey said to reassure her.

Jessica stopped crying (she was crying with joy), she looked at Aubrey.

"Do you remember to our romance two weeks ago?" Jessica explained, and she showed him her pregnancy test, was positive "I'm pregnant with our second baby,"

Aubrey smiled at her, he was so happy. Jessica smiled at him too.

"You think it will be a girl 'Superman' ?" Jessica asked Aubrey

Before both of them hoped, they were so happy to play with duvet and pillows.

"I love you, our son Jake and our little on the way too!" Aubrey said

"I want a little girl, if it's a baby girl count with plush 'Superman'!" Jessica said and threw a pillow over him.

Aubrey put pillow down and kissed her deeply, for two new family life improved with the second baby on the way.

 _So, this is end. Goodbye guys. I'm go to complete Bones crossovers that I wrote in my mother language. If you want to know how in my version has come up with three kids, please send me a PM with a request for a sequel or review, when I write it myself_ goodbye

 _Best regards, BonesFanCZ_


End file.
